The present invention relates to electronic devices which produce an audio and/or video output signal, and more particularly to electronic devices including an operably linked telephony interface for identifying the presence of an incoming telephone call during use of the electronic device and automatically adjusting the output signal of the device based on the incoming call status of the telephony interface.
Modern society utilizes an ever increasing number of electronic devices in entertainment and general household applications. Most electronic entertainment devices are utilized to provide audio and/or video signals, these signals may be in the form of a television broadcast, a reproduced digital versatile disk (DVD) recording, a video game signal, a compact disk (CD) recording, an MP3 recording, or the like. While using such devices, an operator may become distracted by the audio/video output of these devices. Similarly, individuals, particularly the elderly or hearing impaired may not have the ability to discern other local sounds of interest, such as a telephone ring or transmission, when using such devices.
As can be appreciated, individuals rely on their sense of hearing to detect sounds external to the audio/video signals of entertainment devices. For example, when an individual is able to detect a telephone ring signal, the individual typically adjusts the sound levels on the entertainment devices in use in order to conduct a telephone conversation. Any delay in adjusting these outputs may cause the individual to miss the phone call, especially when the detection of the ring signal is not immediate. Moreover, an individual may not be able to detect a telephone ring signal while entertainment devices are in use, causing the individual to miss the phone call.
Presently, a telephone ring signal detection system is desired in which an individual can be immediately notified of an incoming telephone call without disrupting the delivery of audio/video signals. Further, a system is desired in which audio levels of electronic devices in use can be altered for the duration of the call, and/or video messages can be presented by the electronic device to provide notification of an incoming call.
An electronic audio or audio-visual device is provided having at least an audio output for emanating a desired output signal including an active audio signal. A telephony interface is connected to a telephony network configured for carrying telephony transmissions. A control system is configured to detect a ring signal from the telephony interface. Upon detection of a ring signal from the telephony interface, the control system is further configured to provide an adjusted output signal. The adjusted output signal may comprise at least one of an audio or video alert to notify one or more individuals of an incoming call. The at least one of an audio or video alert can be provided in addition to or in place of the unadjusted or desired output signal. Alternatively, the adjusted output signal can be the desired output signal with an attenuated amplitude or volume level, provided in place of the desired output signal. The control system can be incorporated within a receiver, such as an integrated television receiver/decoder, a set-top box, or a stereo receiver. Alternatively, the control system can be incorporated in an external control device that provides a control signal which corresponds to a volume adjustment signal from a remote control device for the electronic device being controlled.
In another aspect of the invention, the device detects when conditions exist for restoring the output signal to an unaltered state. For example, the device may be configured to detect a disconnect signal at the telephony interface, and restore the output signal following detection. Alternatively, the device may prompt a user to provide an input such as touching a button on a remote device to restore the unaltered output signal.